character_tiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Takkar
Summary Takkar is the protagonist of Far Cry Primal, who was a hunter from the Wenja tribe that lived around 10,000 BCE. Takkar was the last surviving member of his hunting group. After escaping from the Bloodfang Sabretooth that killed his hunting group, Takkar go to Oros in order to search for and find his lost Wenja brothers, and build a village in order to protect them. He used his newfound abilities of the Beast Master to defeat his enemies and rose to become the leader of his tribe and also the most powerful warrior ever existed; the Beast Master. Powers and Stats Tier: Building+ Class Name: Takkar Origin: Far Cry Primal Gender: Male Age: In his early 30's Classification: the Beast Master, Survivor, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hunter Vision (When activated, any objects that could be useful to him are highlighted), Enhanced Senses (With Hunter Vision) Regeneration (High-Low), Healing (By eating meat, by cracking his knuckles, by pulling an arrow out of his arm, by pulling a throwing knife out of his arm, by pulling glass or rock shards out of his arm or wrist, or by putting a leaf on his arm), Statistics Amplification (With herbs, leafs and skill menu), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Eyesight (With Hunter Vision), Master Hunter, Pain Immunity, Survivor Expert, Master Swimmer, Summoning (Can summon any animal he has tamed), Animal Manipulation (Can tame large variety of animals and give commands to them, can ride animals he has tamed, can distract animals with baits), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Craftsman (Can instantly craft any weapon once he learns how to make them), Very High Resistance to Fire, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Has vast experiences with lethal poisons and other hallucinogenic substances. Snakebites are nothing but mere inconveniences to him. Can stay on fire for long periods of time without dying), Acid Manipulation (Withstood extended exposure to highly-concentrated sulfuric acid), Very High Resistance to Fall Damage (Fell down a cliff while very early in game, survived without any visible injury) Invulnerability (via leafs), One-Touch-Kill (via leafs) Attack Potency: At least Building+ Class, likely higher (Can easily defeat the largest Mammoths) Speed: At least Hypersonic, with Hypersonic+ fighting speed and reactions Lifting Strength: At least tens of tons, likely higher (Can easily overpower the largest Mammoths) Striking Strength: At least Building+ Class, likely higher (Can easily kill the largest Mammoths) Durability: At least Building+ Class, likely higher (Can take tens of hits from great beasts like Great Scar Bear and Bloodfang Sabretooth, which are much more powerful than Black Bears and Sabretooth) Stamina: Incredibly High. Infinite with Sprint Forever skill (Can infinitely sprint at top speed.) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons, tens of meters with throwing knives, bows and while throwing melee weapons, hundreds of meters with Long Bow. Standard Equipment: Spears, Clubs, Bows and arrows, Long Bow, Traps, Grappling Claw, Daggers, Sling, Two Handed Club Intelligence: Gifted. Extremely knowledgeable about survival. Master Craftsman and a great tactician. Weaknesses: None notable. Category:Characters Category:Far Cry Primal Category:Building+ Class Characters